Nova Legend Chronicles GT: Jasmine
by KhaosOmega
Summary: a short story on how the fifth Nova Legend came to be


The following is a KhaosOmega fanfic. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Please support the official release.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Chapter 1: Start of a New Challenge**

Things were pretty much normal after the latest incident with Team Vexus. Jasmine Bray, Gym Leader of Olivine City in the Johto region and closest friend of the XQ second-in-command, had ascended into a Super Saiyan 7 during the skirmish; she was the first to ever be seen in that form - everyone else with access to it jumped to the Ultimate level, or in the case of the Amethyst Angel, the Nova Legend form - from at best Super Saiyan 6. What she didn't realize was that the Terralon Rogue remnants in Team Vexus (Kendrixara was responsible for the explosion that claimed the Rogues themselves) wouldn't go down easily.

As Gym Leader, Jasmine had a number of challengers. Preferring to use actual battles instead of Skyla's air battle simulations, Jasmine was starting to build a really good record as she had decided to spread out her types. Jet, the XQ captain, preferred a mix of types in his team, occasionally bringing two of the same species in order to cover any types the main one's move pool didn't. Then, one day, Jasmine got a mysterious letter. The letter was from Silph Corporation in Kanto. They were going to have a release of the best Poke Ball in existence, the Master Ball. Deciding to go with a casual look in case Team Vexus attacked (a good decision as a few of them knew some Zelkorix moves, which only worked on a target if she was wearing a dress) she would be ready for any situation should it occur. By now Jasmine had acquired a pair of heels, an Ellie Shoes 513-Series model (which bore her name by coincidence) but opted for the white sandals that had been the starter of her new collection. This way, if a chase was needed she had all her potential speed available for use as heels would slow her down (she had another pair of sandals but this pair had a similar situation to heels, plus a pair of white platform sandals given to her by 108Y) so this pair would be her pick.

Three days after recieving the invitation to the event, and with the Vexus girls laying low after the earlier situation, Jasmine arrived in Saffron City using her Skarmory. As Silph Co. was the largest building in Saffron, it was hard to miss. Things started normal until Whitney, a talkative pink-haired Leader in Goldenrod City, showed up. Team Vexus would quickly capture Whitney and flee the scene on the ground (Whitney was squirming which would hinder flying) and a chase occurred. Jasmine had the lead, grateful that she had chosen the arch-supported sandals to aid her, and was able to beam down Epsilon by complete surprise. Beta had tried to cause a roadblock but as Jasmine could fly, she cleared it easily, beaming down both Delta and Eta (the purple-haired members) from above. The chase would lead to an abandoned building due for demolition, where Jasmine would walk past the three still-standing Vexus girls not blonde (Alpha had taken Whitney inside) without a fight breaking out; Alpha had told them to let Jasmine through but hold off anyone else. Despite her best efforts, Jasmine wouldn't relent, forcing Alpha to get desperate. Pointing her index and middle fingers at Whitney, she telekinetically caused the Gym Leader's body to explode before Jasmine's eyes.

This proved to be a mistake. All XZ Series saiyans had a Final Trigger that would boost that saiyan to the Nova Legend form, and Alpha killing Whitney before her was Jasmine's. Bright rainbow-colored flames with similarly-colored electricity surrounded the brunette Leader, and before anyone could react, a vicious scream from Jasmine coupled with an explosion that tore the building apart (with Zeta taking some major shrapnel damage from behind) indicated that Jasmine had ascended to the final XZ transformation. Her hair was now one inch from the ground, teal with several wine-red and platinum highlights, styled with Hollie's signature ponytail along with the face-framing sections from Dawn (the second to become a Nova Legend - in her intimate persona upon first ascent, as Jasmine knew because she had acquired one herself (after a rape that Rochelle, the first one, failed to detect)) and the long braid-like sections from the third Nova Legend, Anise Azeat (she met Anise when the Angel had Hollie's hairstyle, stating that the braid-like parts were from her old hairstyle). Her outfit had parts of the other OZ-native agent's top (a teal shoulder-baring top based on Rosalina's dress, but with short-sleeves) along with traits of three other girls below the belt area. As for her shoes, which the Nova Legend form required to be platform heel sandals (she designed the pair herself - using an existing pair required the hair even with the top of the platform) the arch support area (only required for gladiator setups, not chosen with hers) was based on her 513-Series heels. Connected to that was a strap identical to the near-ankle-location one on her platform sandals. The front end had traits of a few other pairs she had seen in the XQ hideout. Alpha didn't know what hit her.

On her way up, Alpha thought of what she did wrong, unaware of the Final Trigger part in the Nova Legend equation - this was the fourth one she had set off - when the newest Nova Legend started to unload on her. After flattening Alpha into the ground, she noticed the three fusees in the Kendrixara fusion. "Hollie, since we're both Nova Legends, how about you and me fuse? You'll be able to use your full power that way." XZ Saiyan fusions ace transformations were limited to what the weakest ace form was among the fusees. Hollie was the only Nova Legend in the Kendrixara fusion; Meredyth and Kiara were both only at the Supernova X level. Alpha then realized she was dealing with three fusions: Karisondra (Meredyth and Kiara), Zelikarin (Rochelle, Dawn, and Anise), and the new fusion between Jasmine and Hollie. The three fusions would absolutely pulverise Alpha, leaving the blonde Vexus girl in critical condition.


End file.
